


Is this then a touch?

by tigriswolf



Series: Alternate Universe [243]
Category: Glee, High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Ryan Evans lives in a romantic comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could’ve been him," Ryan said. "If I didn’t have Sharpay.  If I lived somewhere else.  I could’ve been him.”</p><p>[Ryan Evans adopts Kurt Hummel in New York; AU after season 1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this then a touch?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Is this then a touch?  
> Fandom: High School Musical/Glee  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Whitman  
> Warnings: future!fic for both; AU after season 1 for Glee  
> Pairings: Chad/Ryan, post-Puck/Kurt  
> Rating: PG13  
> Wordcount: 1880  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: musical
> 
> Written in 2011, with only knowledge of season 1. Some parts I really like, others I’m ambivalent about. *shrugs* I’ve read over it for minor edits but haven’t really changed anything plot- or style-wise.

Chad was visiting the first time he saw the kid. Kelsi nudged him, nodding to the boy—dressed like Ryan used to, minus the hat. Wide-eyed in wonder, still in the _I can’t believe I’m in New York_ phase. Ryan remembers it fondly. Albuquerque is lovely, but it is _not_ preparation for New York.

Chad followed his gaze and smiled. “Gonna adopt him, babe?” he asked, stealing a fry off Ryan’s plate.

“Yes,” Ryan said decisively, snatching a potato chip in retaliation. “Those who are fabulous must stick together.”

o0o

The kid’s name was Kurt, and he came from Ohio. He’d been completely miserable there; Ryan still saw the scars. “The only reason I survived,” he confessed to Ryan, “was because I could sing. If I hadn’t had that…”

Ryan pulled him in for a hug.

o0o

He showed Kurt around Julliard, introduced him to people, sang and danced with him. The kid was good and Ryan looked forward to watching his career. He promised himself, though he didn’t mention it to Kurt, that Kurt would have a starring role in his first production in New York.

For his sophomore year, Kurt moved in with Ryan. During the summer between semesters, Chad swung by for a month, decided to adopt the kid, as well, and got him drunk enough to admit what a hell his life in Lima had been. There were good points, too—his dad, and the New Directions glee club, and someone named Noah. But Kurt didn’t go home over the summer. He barely talked about his life before Julliard while sober. And after Kurt fell asleep, Chad pulled Ryan close and asked softly, “Was your life like that?”

“No,” Ryan told him. “A few jocks tried hassling me, the first week of freshman year.” He saw the horrified look on Chad’s face and hurried to say, “You weren’t one of ‘em, Chad. Neither was Troy or Zeke, don’t worry.” He kissed Chad for a few minutes before chuckling, “You _know_ Sharpay, love. You think she’d let anyone else bully me?”

Reassured, Chad pulled him into their room. Ryan paused in undressing as a thought occurred to him.

“Babe?” Chad asked, dropping his shirt.

“Should I find Noah for him?” Ryan asked. “I could’ve been him. If I didn’t have Sharpay. If I lived somewhere else. I could’ve been him.”

Chad kissed him again, gentle, and said, “He left Ohio. He hasn’t kept in contact with anyone but his dad. Help him escape.”

“Okay,” Ryan said, and tackled Chad onto the bed.

o0o

Ryan graduated. Chad flew in for it, then they both flew back for Chad and Sharpay’s. They were keeping Ryan’s apartment in New York, since Chad wasn’t going pro in basketball. Kurt lived with them and Ryan watched with pleasure as he blossomed. Kurt was the little brother he’d wanted, every time Sharpay’s tongue got too cruel.

o0o

In the spring of Kurt’s sophomore year, Sharpay descended. She took a month off grad school to take New York by storm. Ryan followed in her wake; he loved his sister, but it felt like he’d never left high-school.

Kurt completely adored Sharpay, of course. She decided he was a lovely disciple and taught him how to capitalize on his fabulousness. 

Chad spent most of Sharpay’s visit bitingly sarcastic and rolling his eyes.

When Sharpay left, she promised Kurt she’d keep in touch. Ryan worried that she’d forget the kid, but the next day, she emailed him a novella about fashion.

o0o

Ryan had work as a choreographer for a dozen shows. Small productions, mostly. He performed bit parts in a few others. Chad coached kids at local gyms in the afternoon and was a bike messenger during the day.

In the break between semesters his senior year, Kurt tagged along to a show with Ryan. Ryan called him Apprentice and was happy to show him off.

Later, Ryan would call it a fairy tale, but the actor for the main character’s best friend fell ill, no understudy had been cast, and Kurt had raved for days about the part.

Ryan talked to the director.

Of course, Kurt was fabulous. It was a small play, half a dozen performances, but there were amazing reviews, and they all mentioned Kurt by name.

After the last performance, a Sunday night, Chad and Ryan took Kurt out dancing.

“You’ll be a star someday,” Ryan told him. “Everyone will know your name!”

Kurt was laughing, exhilarated. As they spun around, he kissed Ryan, and Ryan kissed back. When Kurt realized what they were doing, he pulled away in a panic. Ryan held his hand, to keep him from running. He gently towed Kurt back in, meeting Chad’s gaze and tilting his head to the door. Chad nodded, paid the bartender, and headed out.

“It’s alright, Kurt,” Ryan whispered into his ear. “C’mon. I didn’t mean to ruin your night. Let’s get home.”

Kurt was tense against him, all exhilaration gone. But he let Ryan lead him out. Chad met them by the entrance and Kurt flinched away. But all Chad did was give Ryan a thorough kiss and take his other hand.

Kurt didn’t say a word all the way home. He locked his bedroom door. In the morning, he didn’t meet either of their eyes.

It broke Ryan’s heart. He asked Chad if sex might be the answer, if he should take Kurt to bed and show him that Ryan did love him. Or maybe, Ryan should apologize for kissing back.

Chad blinked. “You think of him as a brother, right?” Ryan nodded. “So, do you think having sex with Sharpay would fix things whenever you guys fight?”

“Oh, god, no!” Ryan said. “That’s disgusting.” He rubbed at his eyes, trying to scrub away the image.

Chad looked disgusted, too, and shuddered. “Sorry. But _think_ about it, Ryan. The kid is confused. He idolizes you. He’s grateful. And you both flirt, natural as breathing.” He shrugged. “Talk to him. Tell him you love him, and he’s gorgeous as hell, but you’re not in love with him. Or in lust. Tell him he’s got a home here and that neither of us will beat him bloody for last night.”

Ryan opened his mouth, to apologize to Chad, but Chad put a finger to his lips. “I’m not angry, babe. That kiss? Was hot. Maybe we should explore some things later, but not with Kurt. He really is too much like a kid brother for me to be comfortable with it, and…” He paused, letting his hand drop.

“We’d all regret it,” Kurt finished.

Ryan and Chad turned; Kurt stood in the door, wiping at his eyes. “I’m sorry.” He smiled at little. “I’m confused,” he said. “I idolize both of you. I’m grateful for how you’ve helped me the last four years, for a place to live, for all the opportunities.”

Ryan smiled and opened his arms. Kurt rushed to him and clung as Ryan hummed a lullaby.

Chad threw together a lunch. They never talked about the kiss again.

o0o

Kurt graduated. His dad and stepmom flew in, and Ryan overheard an argument about Kurt moving back to Lima. His name came up a few times, so he headed to the kitchen.

“You know what I just realized?” Ryan asked Chad.

“What, babe?” Chad didn’t look up from the meat he was sautéing.

“Kurt hasn’t gone on a single date since we met him.”

Chad looked over, frowning. “You’re right. Holy shit.”

o0o

Burt and Carol left. Ryan found a sponsor for a show he’d written and choreographed. (It might have been about a gay theater geek who woos a jock with baseball. It might have also been slightly autobiographical.) 

He let Kurt read over the music and audition. 

Kurt got the lead.

o0o

Sharpay and their parents flew in for opening night. Burt and Kurt’s stepbrother, Finn, arrived in time for the last performance.

Not a single bad review. It was like a fairy tale. Offers poured in.

But Kurt still didn’t date. Ryan worried that he still carried a torch for him, or that Noah guy. Kurt danced with guys at clubs, but Ryan was the only one he ever kissed, and that but once. He never went home with anyone. Never even talked about anyone.

o0o

He took Kurt on a therapeutic shopping trip and carefully danced around the topic. Finally, Kurt laughed. “Ryan, stop worrying about me. I’m fine.” Kurt led him to a cute café, and as they sipped their coffee, said, “I had a boyfriend my senior year of high-school. I know that it wasn’t true love, and I know that I should’ve moved on, but every time I try…” He shrugged, fiddling with his mug. “So far, it’s been Noah and you.”

Ryan winced. “I love you too much for that, Kurt.”

Kurt smiled. “I know, Ryan. And when it doesn’t hurt, I’m grateful.”

o0o

Ryan began arranging dates for Kurt. Chad helped, when and where he could, but also told Ryan, “This is a bad idea, babe. Kurt can find his own dudes, if he wants.”

“I know,” Ryan said. “But he’s not. He won’t. He’s pining for his high-school sweetheart.”

o0o

A dozen dates. Half ended before dinner was done, with one or the other leaving. Half ended in bed and uncomfortable mornings after.

Ryan refused to give in. He took Kurt to clubs and watched for suitable suitors. Few were good enough for Ryan’s boy.

o0o

On an ordinary Thursday, Ryan made Chad accompany him and Kurt to a karaoke bar. Chad kept their table stocked in treats and watched their drinks. Ryan and Kurt sang and sang and sang, danced and laughed, and Kurt had never looked so beautiful. Ryan wished he could love Kurt like he deserved to be loved.

They staggered offstage and collapsed at the table. Chad nudged their drinks over. “A dude’s been watching you,” he told Kurt. He titled his head and Kurt looked over.

His mouth dropped open, his eyes widened, and he breathed, “ _Noah_.”

Ryan followed his gaze to a tanned, toned, gorgeous man with excellent features and mediocre fashion sense.

As they watched, Noah lifted his glass in Kurt’s direction, then drained it down. He waited a moment before walking over, and when he stopped at their table, he had eyes only for Kurt. 

“Hey,” he said, in a pleasantly deep voice. “Finn told me where you were.”

Kurt said, “I never hid my location,” in that cold tone Ryan might’ve thought he borrowed from Sharpay, if he hadn’t had it before they met.

Noah sighed. “Will you sing with me, Kurt? Please. Just one last time.”

Licking his lips, Kurt glanced quickly at Ryan, who smiled. “It’s been four years, Noah. Almost five. I don’t have time for scared boys anymore.”

Noah leaned down and murmured into Kurt’s ear, “I’ve grown up, sweetheart. All man now.” He pulled back and held out a hand. “Sing with me?”

Kurt took his hand, let Noah pull him to his feet. “One song,” he said.

Noah smiled, almost as beautiful as Chad’s, the day Ryan asked him to move in.

“Do you, like, live in a fairy tale?” Chad asked.

Ryan laughed, pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
